The Shikon Miko joins the Straw Hat Crew
by Shattermirror
Summary: After the final battle with Naraku, the Shikon Jewel is absorbed into Kagome. She is allowed to choose another dimension the be in immortally. What happens when the chooses the world of the Pirate Era? Read to find out! Warning Strong or Godlike Kagome
1. Prologue

After the final battle, the dark side of the Shikon Jewel was destroyed and wishes are impossible now because the pure side was absorbed into Kagome as a tattoo on her forehead, normally hidden with a sash wrapped around her head that glows when she is using the power of the Jewel. She was given immortality and trained under Midoriko, creator of the Jewel for 5 centuries before entering the world of the Pirate Era. She also was given the weapons and powers of Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in her remaining time in their world.

**IMPORTANT!**

**Basically, Kagome recieves immortality and all these powers like purifying or dissolving anything impure, removing Devil Powers for a chosen period of time of permanently. More will be mentioned during the story.**


	2. In the Realm of the Gods and Immortals

**THIRD**** PERSON**

A young girl polished and sharpened her weapons by the stream, humming a cheerful tune. A strand of brown hair fell into milky white eyes, brushed away impatiently by slender, delicate fingers.

"Kagome!" called Midoriko, "Have you packed your things? You'll be leaving soon."

"Yeah!" replied the girl, in the blink of an eye, all weapons were concealed in various places on her self or in the small pouch attached at her hip. **(AN: the pouch is endless and weightless)** "Thanks for teaching me so well, Midoriko-sensei."

"No prob! Now off you go!"


	3. Meeting the Straw Hats

As the Thousand Sunny of the Straw Hats sailed through the deep waters of the sea following the sea current, unbeknownst to the Straw Hats, Wet-Haired Caribou was approaching quickly on his ship.

* * *

The Straw Hats watched in horror as Caribou pierced through the connected bubbles. Just as he was stepping through though, there was a large burst of light and a vortex appeared above. A petite, brown-haired girl tumbled and landed with an '_oof'_, sat up, saw the 'Swamp swamp man', and screamed...

"_BACK!" _the hand she made a pushing motion with glowed with power and Caribou was sent flying. But instead of turning into mud on impact, he hit the wall with a thud and slid down.

"STAY - _osuwari(sit) - _AWAY - _osuwari - _FROM - _osuwari - _ME!"

With every _'osuwari'_, he faceplanted - _hard_.

**(AN: she can now 'sit' anyone without the necklace)**

"osuwari_ osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari_ osuwari"

On the last word, he burst the bubble of his ship and it tumbled to the sea floor, along with it's crew.

"AND STAY THERE YOU CREEP!" she yelled, "Phew. That was creepy."


	4. The Shikon no Tama

Silence.

"Uh...can anyone tell me where we are and whose ship we're on?"

Silence.

"OI! TALK!"

Silence.

"Will you join..." Luffy stood up, "...my crew?"

"Oh. Sure."

Silence.

"Uh..."

"Franky?" asked Nami, "Do we have spare room?"

"Well...we do, but I don't know what to make it like." he replied.

"What kind of room can you make?" asked Kagome.

"Any kind."

Kagome chewed her thumb, then handed him a blueprint. "This is the ideal room I want."

"Sure." Franky walked off.

Silence.

_Awkward_ silence.

"Oh right. I forgot to introduce myself properly." she said, "I'm Higurashi Kagome, the Shikon Miko and a healer. I can do pretty much anything with the powers of the Shikon no Tama. Your turn."

Robin had gone pale at the mention of the Shikon no Tama.

**_Flashback~_**

_'This is...a Poneglyph?"_

_10 year old Robin ran her fingers over the ancient script embedded in the stone before her._

_"I guess it's finally time to put my knowledge to use."_

_she started to read the Poneglyph..._

**_End Flashback~_**

Robin stumbled back a few time and sat down hard. From memory, she could recall that one of the ancient Poneglyphs had been about a Jewel called the Shikon no Tama. It was the oldest of the weapons and had disappeared from the face of earth centuries ago. It was also the most powerful, with great potential to the great good or evil. Every few decades or so, a powerful miko, or priestess would appear and be tasked with purifying the Jewel. But mikos had also died out at around the same time the Jewel had disappeared. The last known priestess had gone by the the name of Kikyo. But there were theories that her last request had been to burn the Jewel, along with her corpse.

"Are you...a descendant of the Last Priestess, Kikyo?"

Kagome looked shocked, then shook her head. "No. I am her reincarnation. After shattering the dark side of the Jewel, the pure side of the Jewel and all it's powers absorbed into me. I am...immortal. I cannot age nor die from old age and I stopped aging at 20, but I can die if struck with an immediate killing blow. Any poisons, non-fatal wounds, infections, illnesses or killing blows that kill you slowly will be healed within an hour of receiving it."

"I see." said Robin, "I would like to have a discussion with you about..."

The whole crew (minus Robin and Franky) stared after them as they walked away having a calm discussion/debate about the history and powers of the 'Shikon no Tama'.

"That was..." began Zoro and Usopp.

"...enlightening." finished Nami and Chopper.

You think a certain...love cook is missing from the picture? Well, the second Sanki heard her introduce herself, he had gone goey-eyed and ran to the kitchen.

A moment later, the talented chef, still wearing an apron, ran out looked around and asked, "Nami-swan, here is your afternoon snack. Where is Robin-chwan and Kagome-chwan?"

Wordlessly, Nami took the offered tray and pointed at the direction Kagome and Robin had left in and he took off. A second later they heard-

"Robin-chwan, Kagome-chwan, here is your afternoon snacks." (Sanji)

"Thank you ." (Robin)

"Thank you..." (Kagome)

"Sanji." (Sanji)

"Thank you Sanji." (Kagome)

"Please leave now ." (Robin)

"Yes, Robin-chwan." (Sanji)

a pause.

"NOW." (Kagome)

"But Kago-" (Sanji)

"Back. Osuwari." (Kagome)

_Crash._


	5. Important Author Note

**Dear Readers,**

**I am rewriting this story so do not be alarmed if you come back and find that it is deleted.**


End file.
